


Animals

by bornonthewrongside



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Floor Sex, Hate Sex, Older Sansa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornonthewrongside/pseuds/bornonthewrongside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a request A LONG TIME AGO, but i just got to it, </p>
<p>also, this is my first time writing smut by myself, so please don't be too harsh. </p>
<p>hope to get an update for Playing Games soon as well!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request A LONG TIME AGO, but i just got to it, 
> 
> also, this is my first time writing smut by myself, so please don't be too harsh. 
> 
> hope to get an update for Playing Games soon as well!

Sansa barged through the front door, the harsh autumn wind followed through behind her. She threw her purse on the floor, and ripped her scarf from her neck “You drive me insane, Sandor!”

Sandor followed her, and slammed the door behind him. The force of the slam caused the side table to tremble. He shrugged off his coat, wanting to avoid this continuous fight they’ve been having for months.

Sansa kicked off her heels, taking inches away from her height. She then gathered her bright red hair into a bun on the top of her head. She ripped off her jacket to reveal a plain grey t-shirt, stretching slightly against her bosom.

“What the hell did I do this time?” He made his way into the kitchen, going for the alcohol. Sansa stood on the other side of the island.

“You know exactly what you did.” She rubbed her face vigorously, smudging her makeup.

“Would I have asked?” Sandor snapped back at her.

“Of course you would!” Sansa cried.

“Seven hells, woman!” Sandor closed his eyes, and then yanked out the whiskey from one of the cabinets. He took three long swigs before looking at her again.

“Why do you always have to be so cruel?” Sansa glared at him.

“Why the fuck are you still with me then?” Sandor slammed the bottle down; a loud crack sounded through the almost silent room.

He took a step closer to her, and she continued to glare at him, “Gods know. But I swear, I’m done. I’m done with this.”

They were so close, she feel his breath on her cheek. The burning smell of alcohol filled her nose. They locked eyes for a moment, and he smirked at her.

“Done, are you?” He whispered.

“Yes,” she breathed in. “I mean it this time.”

“That’s what you said last time.” He smiled, and placed a hand on her arm, pulling her closer. Her breasts slightly grazed his chest. “And the time before.”

“We hate each other,” her voice sounded drugged. She looked into his eyes, and all was lost.

His hands grasped her cheeks, and he pulled her towards him. The force of the kiss, if it could be called that, threw Sansa off balance. She had her hands at his sides, and he then picked her up and set her on the island. Her moans filled the silence of the empty house.

“Sansa, your lips…” Sandor moaned. He pressed her tighter against him, and her chest flattened against him. She started to grind her hips against him, inciting more moans.

“You drive me insane,” Sansa whispered as he kissed her neck and began to trail down her chest. Instinctually, she raised her hands, and in seconds the shirt was gone to reveal plain white bra with a small pink bow in the crevice between her breasts.

“Cute,” he laughed softly, and he did away with his own shirt. The expanse of his chest was well defined, and began to rise and fall with impatience. He dropped the shirts on the floor with less than a thought.

As he continued to trail his lips down her chest, Sansa leaned back, exposing her stomach to Sandor. She rotated her hips in circles, and she could feel his response immediately. A soft giggle came from her lips.

“Like what you see, Clegane?” Sansa rose, and took his lips. Their lips danced around each other, and her breathing deepened. She pressed tighter to him, she needed him. Whenever she was with him, they became animals.

“Oh gods, I want you, Sandor.” She reached around, and unclipped her bra. It was quickly discarded to the floor.

His eyes were captivated by her pale, porcelain breasts, and in moments he brought his mouth to one of her soft, pink nipples, and grazed tongue over it, causing it stand to attention. She gasped, and fought for breath as his hands found their way to the button and zipper of her jeans.

Within moments, his hand found its way to her clit, and with a variation in pressure, Sansa tightened her legs around his waist.

“Oh, you bastard.” She brought a hand to his hair, as he continued to suckle at her breasts. “You glorious bastard.”

As one hand continued to rub her, he used the other pull off her jeans. After a few frustrating moments, he gave up. Abruptly he stood up, and ripped them off of her, and she was left in only a pair of pale pink underwear. He kicked off his shoes, and then pulled his pants off, left in only a pair of boxer briefs.

“We match,” she smirked at him, and kissed him again. It wasn’t slow, but hungry. It was as if she was starved, and he was perfect replenishment. She bit at his lip, and small gasp surprise came from him. He smiled, and picked her up once more, intending to bring her their bedroom.

He navigated through the archway to the living room as Sansa licked at his ear lobe and pushed herself onto his erection. He gave up all notions of the bedroom, and was then going to go for the couch. Sansa ran her nails down his back, and whispered softly in his ear, “I want you inside me.”

He dropped down to his knees; the hardwood was cold against his legs, and practically freezing against Sansa’s back. She could hardly feel it; her whole body was on fire. It was flushed red, with want, desire.

He licked at the valley between her breasts down her stomach to the top of her underwear. Her hips squirmed against his hands. Impatient, he ripped at her underwear, and against his strength, they tore away.

“You brute,” Sansa whispered with closed eyes. Her chest arched upwards in anticipation. “Sandor… Sandor, I need you inside me.”

Silently, he kissed at her inner thighs, rubbing the lengths of her smooth legs with his calloused hands. The scruff of his cheeks grazed at her thighs, and Sansa whimpered, twitching with anticipation.

He then pressed his tongue against her clit, and Sansa burst into song. He planted his arm across her pelvis to keep her still, and used the fingers of his other hand to dance around her entrance. Her moans turned to whimpers. The  soft hairs of her cunt tickled against Sandor’s cheek, which caused him to quicken his pace.

“Oh, gods, Sandor. Sandor.” Her breath turned ragged, and he could feel her moisten. Her chest rose and fell in an unsteady rhythm, and her hips couldn’t be held down. _She’s close,_ he thought. He loved this moment; he loved being this close to her. As much as they hated each other every other day, eve she could not deny how incredible their sex was.

He darted his tongue in and out of her, and pressed his thumb against her clit. In moments, he felt her body tense up, saw the bucking of her hips, and heard the cries of ecstasy. He brought his head up, and smirked at her. He brought his mouth to her breast again, and brought his hand to her other breast.

“Have some mercy, you bastard.” Sansa sighed. Her eyelids drooped, but she still continued to rotate her hips against his pelvis, where felt his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“You drive me mad, woman. But gods be merciful, I get so high when I’m inside you.” He picked her up as flipped around and placed her on his lap.

  
With steady hands, Sansa pushed his boxers down. “Then why aren’t you, already?”

She brought one hand to her hair, and let her curls cascade around her shoulders, and she raised herself up, and slowly brought herself down on him.

Sandor breathed out as he filled her, and Sansa sighed. After a couple of moments to adjust, Sansa slowly started to move on top of him. Her hips moved in slight circles as she raised and lowered herself. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and she kept eye contact with him. Her deep blue eyes held straight with his dark grey ones; neither one gave any sort of emotion besides lust. He dug his hands into her hips, and the pace gradually quickened.

Her hips started circling around his erection with more earnest. Her breathing became shallow, as did his. He brought his hands to her breasts, cupping them and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. Together they moved as one. He brought one of his hands to the back of her head to grab a fistfull of hair, and gently pulled down. With her neck exposed, he took full advantage. Knowing there would be marks left for the next day, Sandor sucked, basking in the glory of having her. Soon, sweat began to drip from her neck, through the crevice of her breasts, across her stomach. Their breath was hot, and the air around them turned humid.

“Sandor, oh gods.” She brought her hands to his neck, and took his lips her own. She never once closed her eyes, and she let her lips linger on his. With more force in each thrust, Sansa brought herself down on him.

“Sansa,” his voice was just above a whisper, and the feeling of being inside her was like no other. “Sansa, I’m close.”

Silently, she nodded, obviously close to another climax as well. She brought herself down on him, and brought a hand to help her reach an orgasm. Their hips, tongues, hands all moved in unison. They may have hated each other every other moment of their lives, but here, they were nothing but animals with an uncontrollable hunger.

“Oh, Sandor, oh, oh, oh gods!” Sansa threw head back, and tightened her legs around Sandor. It was her orgasm that sent him tumbling. All of his muscles tightened at once, and an incredible feeling of release overcame him. It was as if the weeks of fighting finally gave way to this seemingly infinite bliss.

Together, they collapsed against the hardwood floor, mere inches from the couch. Sansa sprawled across him, her hair spread across his chest and floor. Their legs carelessly intertwined. Their breathing was ragged and heavy, but they matched in beat. Sandor absent-mindedly stroked a hand down the length of her back, stopping short of the top of her buttocks.

**  
“Say anything you want about me, but you can’t deny the animal that comes alive when I’m inside you.” Sandor smirked as Sansa straddled him again, and kissed his lips.**


End file.
